<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Script Offer][F4M] "If You Can't Defeat Me, You'll NEVER Make It to Endgame!" by fluff_cunningham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857297">[Script Offer][F4M] "If You Can't Defeat Me, You'll NEVER Make It to Endgame!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham'>fluff_cunningham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Lactation, Monster Girl, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime Girl, Tentacles, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[MMORPG][What 4th Wall?][Monster Girl][Slime Girl][Fdom][MSub][Game Lingo][Fighting][Torn Clothes]["Good Boy" Mentions][Rape][Energy Drain][Lactation][Nursing Tentaclejob][Blowjob][Throatpie][Cowgirl][Creampie][Fainting]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Script Offer][F4M] "If You Can't Defeat Me, You'll NEVER Make It to Endgame!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.<br/> <br/>This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.<br/> <br/>This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.<br/> <br/>Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.</p><p>NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: I've hunted down some SFX samples for you to use if you want! Chances are that better ones could be found or made...All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.<br/> <br/>SAMPLE SFX LINK: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cGJMitQ6JPYV9Jgn8sEYmy_28zlADwDW/view?usp=sharing<br/> <br/>Synopsis: Congratulations! You've finished making your character look the way you want, and have just appeared in the game's starting area! Instead of doing the tutorial quests like you're supposed to, you've opted to begin exploring this lovely world and see what it has to offer. Problem is, the slime girls in the nearby forest are ready to punish adventurers who neglect to learn the game's basic mechanics...</p><p>Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied, the speaker is a slime girl that serves as one of the most basic and low-level enemies in the game that the listener inhabits. She's playful and a bit devious, but isn't supposed to be a serious threat to any adventurer who knows what they're doing.</p><p>[setting is a forest, one of the designated "low-level areas" of this game]</p><p>[lightly humming to yourself for a while]</p><p>Oh, look! Another adventurer is leaving the starting area. I've been seeing a lot more of them lately...there must be a free weekend going on.</p><p>It's a good thing! So many veterans are raiding these days, that I've hardly had anyone to fight!</p><p>I wonder if he'll come to this forest, or towards the plains where the mountain goats are?</p><p>[short pause] Yay, he's heading this way! Hopefully he attacks me, I've been soooo bored!</p><p>[longer pause]</p><p>Well, hello there! Judging by the basic equipment you're wearing, you must be pretty new to this world!</p><p>Slime girls like me wait here in the forest, so adventurers like yourself can fight us.</p><p>A long time ago, people would also farm us for materials that they could sell, but the economy has changed so much since then...</p><p>Even though we're supposed to lose, battles are fun AND they help you folks gain a few levels! Everybody wins!</p><p>I'm not hostile by default, so you'll have to attack me in order to get started.</p><p>Go ahead and---wait...I just noticed that you're only Level 1...</p><p>That's odd...the tutorial quests should've brought you to at least Level 3!</p><p>[short pause] You didn't do them!? But why not? They teach you everything you need to get started!</p><p>[short pause] Oh sweetie, you're going about it the wrong way! You can't just stumble around the world until you "figure things out"!</p><p>Even this forest is dangerous if you're not prepared! Don't you see that I'm a Level 4 monster?</p><p>You'd be fine if you fought me at Level 3, but Level 1!? You won't stand a chance!</p><p>You should turn right back around and...hey...why are you targeting me? You're not seriously going to risk it, are you?</p><p>I'm warning you! If you attack me, you'll regret---[SFX of sword swing]</p><p>[sigh] Too late...you didn't even hit me with that swing!</p><p>My stats are much higher than yours, so it's not a surprise...</p><p>Anyway, it's MY turn! [SFX of slap]</p><p>[giggle] That knocked off a good chunk of your HP! Now do you see why this was such a bad idea?</p><p>Go ahead, try again if you're THAT foolish!</p><p>[SFX of sword swing] Another miss...what a shame...</p><p>[SFX of slap] Oooh, that one almost knocked you off your feet!</p><p>This is fun, but I'm also kind of embarrassed for you...</p><p>Tell you what: I'll give you one last chance to run away. Once I've chased you for long enough, I'll automatically lose interest and come back here.</p><p>Then you can finish those tutorial quests like you're supposed to. I feel bad about beating up an adventurer who's not prepared!</p><p>So go on, get outta here! I'll wait for you to return and give me a proper fight!</p><p>[short pause] Why are you still standing here!? I told you to---[SFX of sword swing]</p><p>[sigh] There's just no getting through to you, is there?</p><p>So be it...never thought I'd get a chance to use this move, but there's a first time for everything!</p><p>[SFX of clothes ripping, followed by a giggle] Your clothes are so thin and fragile!</p><p>Wow...even though you're such a weakling, your chest looks pretty nice...</p><p>Let's see how you look without pants! [SFX of clothes ripping] Oh my...I didn't know adventurers had cocks like THIS...</p><p>It's already kinda stiff...were you getting hard from me hitting you? [giggle] That's so lewd!</p><p>Come here, sweetie; let me wrap my tentacles around you.</p><p>[short pause] Ah-ah-ah...don't try and struggle! I'm 3 levels above you, remember?</p><p>That means I can do whatever I want to you...like shove your face into my tits!</p><p>[giggle] Do you like how soft and squishy they are? Maybe you'd like a taste, as well?</p><p>Put your mouth on my nipple. [short pause] Good boy...now start sucking for me.</p><p>[improv breast-sucking]</p><p>That's it, sweetie...keep it up, and milk will start to come out!</p><p>Slime girl milk is very tasty, but it also gives a debuff. The more you drink, the weaker you'll get!</p><p>[giggle] Not that you'll be able to do anything about it...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>I can feel the milk leaking out...drink up, my little adventurer!</p><p>[short pause] Oooh, so eager! You don't care about losing to me anymore, do you?</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Hmmm...you should've drunk enough to be completely helpless by now...</p><p>Since you've been such a good boy for me, I'm going to wrap another tentacle around your cock.</p><p>[short pause] Does that feel good? [giggle] It's getting even harder! That must be a "yes".</p><p>I'll start stroking it, then. Keep sucking on my tits, okay?</p><p>[improv nursing handjob]</p><p>Oh, sweetie...you look so precious like this!</p><p>Milking me while I milk you...[giggle]...not a bad way to lose, is it?</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>My tentacle feels so slippery, doesn't it? Moving up and down your shaft so easily...</p><p>You'll be cumming for me in no time!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Should I speed up a little? Pump your cock even harder?</p><p>I don't know if you can handle the DPS increase...</p><p>[giggle] We'll find out soon enough! </p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Awww, you're whimpering...is my sweet little adventurer getting close?</p><p>Your precum is getting absorbed by my tentacle; I like how it tastes!</p><p>The load you'll give me will taste even better...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>You're almost there, sweetie...I can tell you're about to cum!</p><p>Be a good boy and cum for me, okay? Squirt your load all over my body!</p><p>Come on...come on...I've almost got you...</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[giggle] There we go! Mmmm...it feels so warm and sticky...</p><p>[short pause] What's wrong, sweetie? You look confused...</p><p>[short pause] Your HP? Yes, you DID lose a lot just now! I thought you knew that orgasms count as critical hits!</p><p>[sigh] That's one more reason why you should've done the tutorial quests...</p><p>But it's too late for that now; you're MINE until the battle is over!</p><p>Hmmm, what should I do to you now? [short pause] Oh, I know! I'll blow you next!</p><p>Your HP will be nearly empty when I'm done, but you'll love it anyway!</p><p>[improv blowjob]</p><p>Your cock tastes so good in my mouth...I wish this could last forever!</p><p>You'd like that, wouldn't you? To be drained by a slime girl until the servers shut down?</p><p>Maybe it's what you wanted all along...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>What a good boy you are, letting me suck you dry like this...</p><p>Maybe you'll cum in my mouth too! Actually, I think it's more than a "maybe"!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>That's it, keep moaning for me...</p><p>Your moans are so cute, and soooo sexy!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Thrust into my mouth, sweetie!</p><p>I can take every inch of you, no problem!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Yes...your cock is throbbing...</p><p>Make sure you cum down my throat! Can you do that for me?</p><p>I know you can...and I know you WILL. I don't wanna miss a single drop!</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[gulping and swallowing] Good boy...your cum is addictive, I swear!</p><p>If I had my way, I'd drink it all day and all---uh oh!</p><p>[short pause] You've lost so much HP, you can't even stay on your feet anymore...</p><p>If you're just gonna lay there, then I'll have to finish you off by riding you!</p><p>[improv cowgirl]</p><p>Being inside me feels amazing, doesn't it?</p><p>No one's got a wetter pussy than us slime girls!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Don't worry, sweetie...you won't die when you run out of HP, you'll just pass out!</p><p>Then your goddess will send you back to the starting area, and you can try again!</p><p>Hopefully with a couple more levels under your belt...</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>Oh my...I think I'M getting close this time!</p><p>I wonder how much damage you'll do if you make me cum?</p><p>2? 3, perhaps? [giggle]</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>I'll make sure you cum with me, though...I KNOW you've got another load in you!</p><p>Don't you wanna give it to me? Don't you wanna lose by giving me a big, fat creampie?</p><p>[giggle] It doesn't matter. You're gonna fill my pussy whether you want to or not!</p><p>[improv cont'd]</p><p>I'm gonna cum...your cock is gonna make me cum...</p><p>Do it with me, sweetie! Cum with me! Cum FOR me!</p><p>[moan] I can't hold on...I'm gonna...</p><p>[improv to orgasm]</p><p>[panting] You did it...good boy...such a good boy...</p><p>[short pause] I was right; I only took 3 damage from that! [giggle] A number that low shouldn't even count as a critical hit...</p><p>Awww, looks like my poor little adventurer has had enough! He looks like he's asleep...</p><p>Soon enough he'll vanish from underneath me, and I can wait until the next one shows up.</p><p>I hope more adventurers start skipping the tutorials; this was a VERY nice change of pace!</p><p>[kiss] Better luck next time, sweetie!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>